A data center is a facility that includes a server, information and communication technology (ICT) devices, a cooling device, and other electronic devices. These devices are installed, operated, and maintained preferably at low costs. For that purpose, various approaches, such as integration of the electronic devices, downsizing and optimizing of the cooling device, and efficient cooling of the electronic devices, have been made. For example, a cooling system in which electronic devices are dipped into an immersion tank cooling liquid stored in an immersion tank.
In a cooling system as described above, since the immersion tank cooling liquid in the immersion tank warms up due to heat generated by the electronic devices, it is supplied to a cooling tower or a heat exchanger by a cooling liquid pump. Then, the immersion tank cooling liquid exchanges heat with a primary cooling system refrigerant therein and is thereby cooled down. This immersion tank cooling liquid is returned to the immersion tank and used to cool down the electronic devices again.
In the above immersion cooling system, the cooling liquid pump, the heat exchanger, a pipe, and other components are typically dedicated for the immersion tank cooling liquid. In general, such special components are more expensive than ordinary components used for water. Furthermore, the immersion tank cooling liquid pump and the heat exchanger are usually installed near the immersion tank. Therefore, enough spaces to install the immersion tank cooling liquid pump and the heat exchanger have to be reserved inside the room. For this reason, this immersion cooling system may involve a high installation cost.
The following is a reference document.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 04-372159.